


first night

by zagspect



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen, Memory Alteration, Second person POV, Twine, a faint echo of yue, a slight mention of touya, the shadow of clow, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zagspect/pseuds/zagspect
Summary: don't even worry about it. you're exactly where you're supposed to be. it has gotten very late, what are you doing out so late, in a house that is not your house? let's get you home.a twine game about being a totally normal tenth grader (or, yukito's first night being properly alive).
Kudos: 4





	first night

**Author's Note:**

> hey, cool, i forgot you could upload links to twine games on here!

> _You awaken in a stranger's basement._
> 
>   
>  _Your name is Yukito Tsukishiro. You are a tenth grader and you have recently moved. Not here, though. This is not your house. You're almost there, but you have to walk a little, okay? You'll know the way to your house. You feel this as a whisper at your back and then you are sure you are alone._

  
[You can play this game here.](https://ssara.itch.io/yukitoquest)

[ ](https://ssara.itch.io/yukitoquest)


End file.
